World of Darkness Powers
by Merkoid
Summary: This is not a story, but is instead for those who choose to make their main characters into supernatural beings and don't know what powers to give them. The reason why I'm putting this here is because the books that the different powers come from are very hard to find & are very expensive. I hope that this helps some of you who look inside. It's rated M 'just in case'.


_**Demon Powers**_

 _ **Lore of the Fundament—**_ allows the Demon to suspend and influence the laws of physics, including basic forces like gravity, inertia, friction and pressure.

 **Level One**

 **Manipulate Gravity:** The Demon may leap tremendous distances, hover, or fall without harm.

 _High-Torment_ : Identical, but gravity fluctuates wildly around the Demon.

 **Level Two**

 **Manipulate Adhesion:** The Demon may walk up walls or along ceilings, or cling to objects.

 _High-Torment:_ The Demon's touch will also partially melt surfaces and make them hot to the touch.

 **Level Three**

 **Manipulate Inertia:** The Demon may throw objects over tremendous distances, or simply stop attacks dead.

 _High-Torment:_ Makes a thrown object become temporarily unstable and fragile.

 **Level Four**

 **Manipulate Acceleration:** The Demon may move blindingly fast and pour their momentum into devastating close-combat attacks.

 _High-Torment:_ The Demon also drags a wake of superheated air that may cause burns in bystanders.

 **Level Five**

 **Manipulate Cohesion:** The Demon may alter the density of matter, allowing them to walk on water or evaporate stone or even flesh.

 _High-Torment:_ The affected material's aggregate state will fluctuate randomly for some time.

 _ **Lore of Humanity—**_ allows the Demon to communicate with and manipulate people in very subtle ways and to generally enhance their social skills as well as, to a lesser extent, their stealth and linguistics.

 **Level One**

 **Translate:** The Demon may speak with any mortal, regardless of language.

 _High-Torment:_ Attempts to communicate may come across as insulting or threatening.

 **Level Two**

 **Insinuate:** The Demon make mortals feel they can trust them.

 _High-Torment:_ Instead, they may create feelings of suspicion and hostility.

 **Level Three**

 **Fade:** The Demon may make people ignore them, moving through crowds or entering places unnoticed.

 _High-Torment:_ Psychopathically inclined people can still perceive the Demon and are actually drawn to them.

 **Level Four**

 **Confession:** The Demon may make mortals reveal their innermost secrets and the mortals won't even remember spilling their hearts to the demon.

 _High-Torment:_ Mortals may only confess their darkest secrets.

 **Level Five**

 **Alter Memory:** The Demon may alter a mortal's memories in any fashion desired.

 _High-Torment:_ The victim becomes mentally disturbed after being tampered with.

 _ **Lore of the Celestials—**_ allows the Demon to carry the Divine Will to strengthen their efforts and to direct them.

 **Level One**

 **Lamp of Faith:** This evocation allows a Devil to detect the presence of mortals or other demons in her vicinity by causing their store of Faith to flare like a beacon that only she can see. Individuals glow with a pale blue light, varying in intensity depending on the strength of their Faith, while non-living objects lose color, fading into dark silhouettes.

 _High-Torment:_ Monstrous Devils receive the opposite effect of this evocation; their eyes see only those individuals whose souls have become so hollowed out by their evil acts that they are literal voids of spiritual energy.

 **Level Two**

 **Send Vision:** In their former role as the Creator's divine Heralds, the Namaru were often called upon to convey God's messages across the length and breadth of the cosmos, delivering Heaven's commands as potent visions that filled a Celestials mind with images of majesty and wonder. After the Fall, the Devils still made extensive use of this Lore, communicating detailed orders to their subordinates in the rebel host or smiting their foes with frightening visions of infernal wrath.

 _High-Torment:_ Monstrous Devils use this evocation to shock or frighten their foes in battle.

 **Level Three**

 **Pillar of Faith:** Throughout the birth of the cosmos and the early days of Paradise, the Heralds were at the forefront of every major effort mandated by Heaven, bolstering the energies of other Celestials wherever necessary.

 _High-Torment:_ Monstrous Devils may use this evocation only to block or negate the efforts of another.

 **Level Four**

 **The Fire of Heaven:** This evocation allows the Devil to channel her Faith as a withering blast of pure white fire, smiting her target with the wrath of a fallen angel.

 _High-Torment:_ Monstrous Devils are unable to focus the fiery power of their Faith in a concentrated bolt. It erupts from them in all directions as a storm of raging energy instead.

 **Level Five**

 **Hand of Faith:** The mandate of the first Celestial House was to act as the voice of the Creator and to ensure that His Grand Design was fulfilled within the bounds of angelic free will. If one of the Celestials deviated too far from the Creator's design in the process of Creation, the Heralds were able to manipulate the evocation as it happened, modifying the outcome to within acceptable limits. Although this mandate was only rarely enforced, this evocation more than any other spawned the tendency of the other Houses to jealously guard their prerogatives and regard the Heralds with no small amount of resentment.

 _High-Torment:_ Monstrous Devils are not able to manipulate other demons' evocations, but they can cause evocations targeted at them to rebound and affect their initiators.

 _ **Lore of Flame—**_ allows the Demon to create and control flames, both in a purely material and in a mystical sense.

 **Level One**

 **Fuel:** The Demon may fan already existing flames, making them grow.

 _High-Torment:_ The flames don't grow but become terribly hot.

 **Level Two**

 **Ignite:** The Demon creates fire from nothingness, igniting a flammable object.

 _High-Torment:_ Anything flammable in the vicinity ignites, not just one target.

 **Level Three**

 **Command the Flame:** The Demon may manipulate the flames themselves. Fire can be moved, doused, or fanned.

 _High-Torment:_ The control is shaky at best and the flames become hotter.

 **Level Four**

 **Holocaust:** The Demon burns the inherent Faith that makes an object real, rendering even a steel door to ash in mere seconds or robbing other Fallen of their power while hurting them grievously.

 _High-Torment:_ The Demon may accidently burn part of their own Faith supply in the process and cause aggravated damage to themselves.

 **Level Five**

 **Ride the Flame:** The Demon transforms into flame or becomes part of an existing fire, gaining control over it in the process.

 _High-Torment:_ The Demon becomes a flame-wreathed skeleton instead, retaining their physical mobility but losing the special mobility of a flame.

 _ **Lore of Radiance—**_ allows the Demon to command mortals and inspire them to greatness through the use of charisma, subterfuge, presence and manipulation.

 **Level One**

 **Voice of Heaven:** This evocation allows the Demon to speak with a voice like thunder or with clear, perfect tones of a crystal bell. The clarity and power of the demon's words command instant attention, forcing even the most frenzied mind to pause and consider what the ancient spirit has to say.

 _High-Torment:_ Monstrous Demons use this evocation to mouth a furious stream of blasphemy and hatred that is so charged with power that it strikes the minds of mortals and thralls like a physical blow.

 **Level Two**

 **Exalt:** The power of the Fallen's commanding voice is enough to instill hope in the weakest of hearts, spurring mortals to put aside their fears and steal triumph from the jaws of defeat.

 _High-Torment:_ The listeners are dismayed by the Fallen's scorn.

 **Level Three**

 **Aura of Legend** : This evocation awakens atavistic memories buried deep in the human subconscious, renewing the ancient bonds of fealty that once bound humanity and the Fallen in the face of Heaven's tyranny. The ties run so deep that when they arise, it can sometimes drive all other thoughts from a mortal's mind, leaving only the urge to fulfill the ancient duty once more.

 _High-Torment:_ Monstrous Demons do not inspire loyalty. They fill their victims with urges of hate and violence. Mortals affected in this way succumb to a murderous frenzy, attacking the nearest living beings within reach.

 **Level Four**

 **The Mark of the Celestials:** During the War of Wrath, both angels and demons found ways to signify their friends and enemies, subtly altering their auras to make subjects easier to find or as marks of anger and shame so that anyone who encountered subjects would know their crimes and treat them accordingly.

 _High-Torment:_ Monstrous Demons can create only marks that promise violence and misfortune for the bearer.

 **Level Five**

 **Revelation:** Although mortals and demons alike use artifice to conceal their true natures, this evocation allows a Devil to strip away a mortal's layers of deception and reveal them for who they really are. It's a moment of truth that many do not have the heart to endure.

 _High-Torment:_ Monstrous Demons are not interested in revealing a mortal's personal virtue. They wish to only crush egos to render victims more malleable, or to stoke the fires of dark impulses. When a high-Torment Demon performs this evocation, the effect exaggerates a subject's worst qualities, giving them greater emphasis than the rest of the individual's personality.

 _ **Lore of Awakening—**_ allows the Fallen to create and protect life, or to destroy it through disease and poison.

 **Level One**

 **Find the Faithful:** The Fallen may locate an individual by their unique Faith if they know their name and are within a few miles of their target.

 _High-Torment:_ The Demon may only locate individuals without Faith

 **Level Two**

 **Cleanse:** The Fallen purify their target of all toxins and disease.

 _High-Torment:_ The Demon spreads a supernatural disease that weakens their targets and leaves them listless.

 **Level Three**

 **Heal:** The Fallen restore a body to full health, and may even heal aggravated damage with a touch.

 _High-Torment:_ The evocation's target is poisoned, and is likely to die in a matter of hours.

 **Level Four**

 **Animate:** The Fallen temporarily grant life to an inanimate object, and may direct the object's actions as long as they can see it.

 _High-Torment:_ The animated objects become rabid, and will attack any living creature they can reach if the Demon can't or doesn't control them.

 **Level Five**

 **Restore Life:** The Fallen may restore life to a recently deceased body, and they might even restore a soul to that body.

 _High-Torment:_ the reanimated bodies become rabid, and will attack anybody they can reach unless the Demon controls them.

 _ **Lore of the Firmament—**_ allows the Fallen to keep an eye on a person, especially a thrall from a distance, as well as manipulate them from a remote place.

 **Level One**

 **Remote Viewing:** The Fallen can see through the eyes of a thrall.

 _High-Torment:_ This act causes the thrall to become temporarily blinded.

 **Level Two**

 **Scry:** Using an object that belongs to the target, a Fallen can always observe them.

 _High-Torment:_ Feelings of paranoia, stress, and aggression are reflected in the target.

 **Level Three**

 **Mouth of the Damned:** The Fallen can speak through the mouth of a thrall.

 _High-Torment:_ In addition, this can cause permanent brain damage to the thrall.

 **Level Four**

 **Touch From Afar:** The Fallen can direct their powers at a target not within their sight if they have an item from that person.

 _High-Torment:_ Horrific visions accompany the power used on the target.

 **Level Five**

 **Many Places At Once:** The Fallen can use Mouth of the Damned on multiple people at the same time.

 _High-Torment:_ The effect can damage a thrall's body and mind.

 _ **Lore of the Winds—**_ allows the Fallen to call on the powers of wind and air by means as diverse as manipulating the local air pressure to creating a tornado.

 **Level One**

 **Summon Wind:** The Fallen can call a wind from nowhere.

 _High-Torment:_ The wind reeks of death and decay.

 **Level Two**

 **Fist of Air:** The Fallen can manipulate air pressure in or around a target.

 _High-Torment:_ This effect deals lethal damage to living beings.

 **Level Three**

 **Command the Wind:** The Fallen may use the surrounding winds to manipulate objects as desired.

 _High-Torment:_ The winds turn into a miasma that causes living beings to choke.

 **Level Four**

 **Wall of Air:** The Fallen can turn air into a solid barrier.

 _High-Torment:_ The wall of air acquires an acidic effect that dissolves flesh.

 **Level Five**

 **Cyclone:** The Fallen may create a massive windstorm.

 _High-Torment:_ The wind will suck the breath from any living being caught in said storm.

 _ **Lore of the Earth—**_ allows the Fallen to shape earth in many different ways, including metal, concrete and glass, but excluding artificial or living materials. It is similar to the Lore of the Forge in this respect, but much less subtle.

 **Level One**

 **Earth Meld:** The Fallen partially melds with the earth they stand on and becomes an immovable object.

 _High-Torment:_ Instead, they sink into the Earth and may move through it as if swimming.

 **Level Two**

 **Roil the Earth:** The Fallen may cause the Earth to yield up anything that is hidden in it as long as they can name it.

 _High-Torment:_ A maelstrom appears that drags anything in its area of effect into the earth, probably suffocating it if it is living.

 **Level Three**

 **Mold Earth:** The Fallen may shape earth through willpower alone.

 _High-Torment:_ The shaped earth becomes caustic and will burn anything it touches.

 **Level Four**

 **Earth Storm:** Pieces of rock and earth are torn from the ground and orbit the Fallen. These pieces may be used as missiles or as a form of armor.

 _High-Torment:_ The storm of earth does not protect the Fallen. Instead, anything in the area of effect but the Fallen is torn apart by the sheer abrasive power of the storm.

 **Level Five**

 **Earthquake:** The Fallen may cause earthquakes strong enough to level cities.

 _High-Torment:_ The shaking earth also vents toxic gases.

 _ **Lore of Paths—**_ allows the Fallen to manipulate spatial relationships. It was first used to create space for matter to exist in and allows the Fallen to connect different locations in any way they please.

 **Level One**

 **Find Path:** The Fallen detects a possible path to their destination.

 _High-Torment:_ This power doesn't work as well for High-Torment Fallen.

 **Level Two**

 **Lay Path:** The Fallen creates a new path to their destination that may bypass any intervening obstacles.

 _High-Torment:_ Travellers risk having accidents while on the path.

 **Level Three**

 **Conceal Path:** The Fallen may hide paths made by Lay Path from detection by others.

 _High-Torment:_ The Fallen riddles a path with traps in order to deter or kill intruders.

 **Level Four**

 **Seal Path:** The Fallen seals a path, trapping anyone inside, and may set up a password so that anybody who knows it can open the path.

 _High-Torment:_ The path collapses, trapping everybody on it outside reality.

 **Level Five**

 **Alter Path:** The Fallen alters an existing path's parameters, like destination, gravity, size, or the even the flow of time inside the path.

 _High-Torment:_ Travelling along the path causes psychological distress, up to and including insanity.

 _ **Lore of the Forge—**_ allows the Fallen to fashion any object imaginable from any kind of material (say, a glass crown or a sword made from stone). Additionally, this Lore may be used to produce wondrous magical objects or cursed gifts.

 **Level One**

 **Enhance Object:** The Fallen may repair any object at a moment's notice, or vastly increase the efficiency of a mundane item.

 _High-Torment:_ The repaired objects are jinxed and may cause terrible accidents.

 **Level Two**

 **Activate Object:** The Fallen may make any mechanical object move, e.g. firing guns, opening locks, or making suits of armor walk.

 _High-Torment:_ The object becomes damaged through the Fallen's hatred and may break.

 **Level Three**

 **Create Object:** The Fallen may freely shape any kind of material as if it was clay or putty, or as if it was a naturally growing crystal.

 _High-Torment:_ The objects created in this fashion are jinxed and may cause terrible accidents.

 **Level Four**

 **Enchant Object:** The Fallen combines several Lore effects to create a unique magical object called a relic. There is very little that cannot be accomplished as long as the Fallen knows the required Lore, and as long as the material is sufficiently well attuned to contain the energies. With the use of Anchor the Soul as part of the enchantment process, objects can even be given a consciousness by incorporating a mortal or demonic soul.

 _High-Torment:_ The object is cursed and will cause insanity or Torment to its wielder.

 **Level Five**

 **Imbue Object:** The Fallen traps an incorporeal soul in an object. This power is always permanent, and it works on the souls of mortals and on the souls of Fallen, but only the Fallen can make full use of their abilities in their new sanctuary, effectively becoming instant Earthbound (see also Anchor the Soul). Mortal souls drift in darkness, and even wraiths cannot use their abilities any more.

 _High-Torment:_ The soul is driven insane in addition to the above.

 _ **Lore of Light—**_ allows a Fallen to control the properties of light by creating blinding beams or elaborate illusions. This Lore is similar to the Discipline of Chimerstry.

 **Level One**

 **Light:** The Fallen may create a soft, silvery light, or a brief, bright flash that blinds and stuns onlookers.

 _High-Torment:_ The light is instead a darkness that blinds those around them.

 **Level Two**

 **Bend Light:** By bending the light around herself, the Fallen can create camouflage akin to a chameleon.

 _High-Torment:_ Instead of blending in, distracting patterns are created.

 **Level Three**

 **Phantasm:** The Fallen can create faint, transparent images that can last for days.

 _High-Torment:_ The images have a disturbing quality to them.

 **Level Four**

 **Illusion:** The Fallen may make solid, realistic-looking illusions that last for a short time.

 _High-Torment:_ The illusions are dark and disturbing.

 **Level Five**

 **Coherent Light:** The Fallen can give substance to their illusions, allowing her to be touched.

 _High-Torment:_ The illusions act on their own, attacking any nearby.

 _ **Lore of Patterns—**_ allows a Fallen to manipulate time in ways both subtle, such as causing apparent serendipity, to outright slowing or stopping the time flow. She can also read the patterns of the heavens, telling the future and enabling them to alter it.

 **Level One**

 **Sense Congruence:** The Fallen can always put herself at the right place at the right time.

 _High-Torment:_ The same, but can only be used to find violent or destructive events.

 **Level Two**

 **Trace Pattern:** A Fallen can trace the causes of an event with great accuracy.

 _High-Torment:_ The same, but only violent sources can be traced.

 **Level Three**

 **Foresee:** The Fallen can read fate and predict the outcome of an event about to occur.

 _High-Torment:_ The Fallen can use this ability to know when to dodge whilst in combat.

 **Level Four**

 **Causal Influence:** The Fallen read events several days in advance and know which parts to affect to change the future as desired

 _High-Torment:_ The same, but she can only use these to inflict violence on another.

 **Level Five**

 **Twist Time:** The Fallen may alter the flow of time in her immediate surroundings.

 _High-Torment:_ The Fallen uses this ability to cause permenent derangements in others.

 _ **Lore of Portals—**_ allows the Fallen to travel easily between places by making access easy and altering dimensions. She can also use their powers to hamper the travels of others.

 **Level One**

 **Open/Close Portals:** The Fallen may open or close any physical portal, no matter how it is sealed.

 _High-Torment:_ The Fallen operate the portal with such vicious force that it may become damaged.

 **Level Two**

 **Create Ward:** The Fallen may seal an area against intrusion by warding all its wall, windows and doors.

 _High-Torment:_ Rather than just preventing entry, the ward will inflict damage upon those who cross it.

 **Level Three**

 **Teleport:** The Fallen can teleport between two similar portals, e.g. from one window to another window they have seen at least once, or from a car door to another familiar car door.

 _High-Torment:_ The Fallen instead emerges at a random eligible portal.

 **Level Four**

 **Co-Locate:** The Fallen can link two similar portals so that others may teleport using them.

 _High-Torment:_ The journey between them becomes terrifying and may cause insanity.

 **Level Five**

 **Doorway Into Darkness:** The Fallen opens a portal into the void between dimensions.

 _High-Torment:_ In addition, the void may lash out, scaring observers and possibly damaging their sanity.

 _ **Lore of Longing—**_ gives the Fallen the ability to influence the emotions, senses and desires of others. This Lore allows the Demon to utilize her perception, empathy, manipulation, intelligence and intuition to supernatural efficiency.

 **Level One**

 **Read Emotion:** The Fallen can read a person's emotions through subtle cues and act accordingly.

 _High-Torment:_ The Fallen tends to draw out the darker emotions.

 **Level Two**

 **Empathetic Response:** The Fallen can react perfectly to a target, becoming perfectly empathetic.

 _High-Torment:_ The Fallen instead inspires fear in the target.

 **Level Three**

 **Manipulate Senses:** The Fallen may increase the sensations felt by a target.

 _High-Torment:_ The Fallen causes pain or destroys the perception of the target instead.

Level Four

Obsession: With this ability, the Fallen causes the target to fixate on a person, thing, or idea.

 _High-Torment:_ The victim has no sense of danger and will do anything to fulfill their desire.

 **Level Five**

 **Inspire:** The Fallen can cause superhuman insight in a target.

 _High-Torment:_ The Fallen inspires madness instead of genius.

 _ **Lore of Storms—**_ gives the Fallen control over the weather and power over the element of water.

 **Level One**

 **Summon Water:** The Fallen can summon water from any nearby source, causing anything from a sudden concealing fog to a torrential flash flood.

 _High-Torment:_ The water that a monstrous Demon summons is slimy and foul, spreading sickness and disease. Victims exposed to this polluted water risk developing deadly diseases that manifest within days or weeks.

 **Level Two**

 **Water Form:** The Fallen transforms into water and may either flow or hover as mist.

 _High-Torment:_ The water that makes up the form is also caustic.

 **Level Three**

 **Manipulate Weather:** This evocation allows the Fallen to nudge existing weather patterns, pushing away storm fronts or drawing them to her with surprising speed, and alternating the local temperatures.

 _High-Torment:_ Monstrous Demons increase the intensity of local weather patterns rather than alter their course, turning a spring shower into a raging tornado or a light snowfall into a blizzard.

 **Level Four**

 **Command the Storm:** The Fallen can create or dismiss any kind of weather.

 _High-Torment:_ There are always negative side-effects, like a heatwave for a clear sky or an inundation for rain.

 **Level Five**

 **Invoke the Storm:** The Fallen can surround herself with a raging storm at will, creating wind, water and lightning in an area as small as a room or as large as a city block. The heart of the storm is centered on the Fallen, and it moves as she moves. It causes her no harm, though.

 _High-Torment:_ Monstrous Demons raise storms that lash out indiscriminately at any living being caught in the area, punishing them with fierce winds and lightning.

 _ **Lore of Transfiguration—**_ allows the Fallen to change the physical features of themselves or another.

 **Level One**

 **Mimic:** The Fallen can change her voice and mannerisms to that of another.

 _High-Torment:_ In addition, the change inflicts paranoia on those around them.

 **Level Two**

 **Alter Appearance:** The Fallen can alter basic features of herself or others, such as the color of their skin, eyes, and hair.

 _High-Torment:_ The transformations instead cause strange deformities.

 **Level Three**

 **Alter Shape:** This allows the Fallen to alter the shape and dimensions of her form.

 _High-Torment:_ Much like Alter Appearance, this can cause deformities instead.

 **Level Four**

 **Doppelganger:** The Fallen becomes the perfect person for a target, exhibiting the mannerisms and form they want to see.

 _High-Torment:_ The altered Fallen shows a dark version of the desired form.

 **Level Five**

 **Shapechange:** The Fallen can freely alter any aspect of her's or another's appearance.

 _High-Torment:_ The Torment causes the Fallen or her target to change into a monster.

 _ **Lore of the Beast—**_ allows the Fallen to control and manipulate animals by possession, mental connections, and literal reshaping.

 **Level One**

 **Summon Animals:** The Fallen can detect and summon nearby animals.

 _High-Torment:_ The Fallen summons meat-seeking, frenzied animals.

 **Level Two**

 **Command Animals:** This allows the Fallen to control nearby animals to do as she demands.

 _High-Torment:_ Animals controlled in this way are aggressive and may attack against the Fallen's wishes.

 **Level Three**

 **Possess Animals:** The Fallen can take over the body of an animal, seeing things through its eyes.

 _High-Torment:_ The Fallen can only possess carnivores, and risks succumbing to the animal's feral nature.

 **Level Four**

 **Animal Form:** The Fallen transforms herself into an animal form, so long as she has eaten some of that breed's blood or flesh.

 _High-Torment:_ There is an increased risk in the Fallen becoming feral in her new form.

 **Level Five**

 **Create Chimera:** The Fallen can reshape the body of an animal.

 _High-Torment:_ The modifications to the animal are horrible to behold and give the animals a frenzied state.

 _ **Lore of the Flesh—**_ allows the Fallen to reshape their own fleshly bodies, or to do so with others. It differs from the Lore of Transfiguration in that it alters the body's chemistry and functions instead of its appearance only.

 **Level One**

 **Manipulate Metabolism:** The Fallen may make the body produce any substance it can naturally produce, or can send it into a coma.

 _High-Torment:_ The Fallen additionally risks causing slight damage.

 **Level Two**

 **Manipulate Nerves:** The Fallen may dull or sharpen senses and quicken or slow reflexes.

 _High-Torment:_ The Fallen also risks causing lethal damage.

 **Level Three**

 **Manipulate Flesh:** The Fallen may temporarily alter physical and mental attributes in any way desired, but risks overtaxing the flesh.

 _High-Torment:_ The Fallen may also cause lasting psychological damage.

 **Level Four**

 **Restore Flesh:** The Fallen can restore a body to full health, regrowing missing organs in a matter of moments and curing all disease or toxins.

 _High-Torment:_ The Fallen risks destroying the target's mind in the process, degrading them to a mindless beast.

 **Level Five**

 **Shape Flesh:** The Fallen may alter a fleshly creature in any way desired, changing it into a fantastic creature over time.

 _High-Torment:_ The creature is not only horrible to behold but unstable, and will die within a few days if not sustained by supernatural healing.

 _ **Lore of the Wild—**_ allows the Fallen to command flora, giving plants abilities she does not normally have.

 **Level One**

 **Wilderness Sense:** The Fallen knows exactly what kind of plants and animals are located in the area.

 _High-Torment:_ The Fallen causes the flora in the area to aggressively react to humans.

 **Level Two**

 **Quicken Growth:** The Fallen causes plants to grow unnaturally fast.

 _High-Torment:_ The plants will rip apart structures in the way or strangle living creatures.

 **Level Three**

 **Command the Wild:** The Fallen may affect the environment as a whole.

 _High-Torment:_ The area becomes hostile to humans.

 **Level Four**

 **Possess Plant:** The Fallen allows plants to gain mobility.

 _High-Torment:_ The plant dies and decays within a matter of seconds.

 **Level Five**

 **Mutate Plant:** The Fallen can create new plants and breeds.

 _High-Torment:_ The plant must feed on living animals to sustain itself.

 _ **Lore of Death—**_ allows the Fallen to inflict both physical and spiritual decay, to know death, and to rule the bodies of the dead.

 **Level One**

 **Read Fate:** The Fallen learns what caused a target's death, and may even witness the last few days before the death occurred.

 _High-Torment:_ The Fallen can only learn about violent deaths.

 **Level Two**

 **Decay:** The Fallen causes an object to decay by touch. This will grievously hurt living creatures.

 _High-Torment:_ Everything around the Fallen decays.

 **Level Three**

 **Vision of Mortality:** The Fallen inflicts a vision of death on the target to frighten it. This is one of the few evocations that work against Fallen, too.

 _High-Torment:_ Everybody around the Fallen is affected by the vision.

 **Level Four**

 **Extinguish Life:** The Fallen separates body and spirit, causing the target to die peacefully and painlessly. When the target is a Fallen, they simply take damage.

 _High-Torment:_ Everybody around the Fallen may die if mortal or take damage if they, themselves are Fallen.

 **Level Five**

 **Unlife:** The Fallen raises a dead body to do their bidding, though these walking-dead need tight supervision.

 _High-Torment:_ The walking-dead are instead violent and uncontrollable.

 _ **Lore of the Spirit—**_ used for guiding the immortal remains of life-forms (souls) to the next world.

 **Level One**

 **Speak With the Dead:** The Fallen may speak with a wraith, and the wraith must answer the Fallen's questions truthfully.

 _High-Torment:_ The Fallen's Torment makes the wraith hostile for a few days.

 **Level Two**

 **Summon the Dead:** The Fallen may summon wraiths to her side. Wraiths thus summoned may not leave on their own accord.

 _High-Torment:_ The wraiths become intensely hostile for a few days.

 **Level Three**

 **Command the Dead:** The Fallen can command a wraith to perform any action

 _High-Torment:_ The wraith becomes hostile afterwards and may permanently remain so.

 **Level Four**

 **Anchor the Soul:** The Fallen binds a soul into an object. This can be permanent or temporary, and may either serve as a prison or create an animate puppet that allows the soul to either serve its demonic master, or tend to unfinished business in the material world. This effect works on both mortal souls and incorporeal demonic souls, but demonic souls cannot realize their full potential while anchored in this fashion.

 _High-Torment:_ The anchor turns into a miniature hell, and the wraith's misery jinxes the anchor's bearer.

 **Level Five**

 **Restore the Dead:** The Fallen transplants a wraith into a recently dead body, granting the deceased a second chance at life. This effect places a tremendous drain on the Fallen if it is supposed to last longer than a few days.

 _High-Torment:_ The reincarnated wraith becomes a twisted, insane thing that may end up as a mindless berserker.

 _ **Lore of the Realms—**_ allows Fallen to enter and leave the Shadowlands (the death-based reflection of the living world)

 **Level One**

 **Sense the Barrier:** The Fallen may determine the strength of the barrier between the physical realm and the Shadowlands.

 _High-Torment:_ The Fallen may only sense the barrier where it is weak.

 **Level Two**

 **Step Beyond the Veil:** This evocation allows the Fallen to physically cross the barrier into the shadow world, a lifeless mirror image of the mortal world. Doing so allows the demon to travel vast distances in the shadow realm at the speed of thought and return to the physical world at a corresponding location.

 _High-Torment:_ Monstrous demons that cross into the spirit world create a "seam" in the barrier that draws restless spirits into the physical world, resulting in temporary but intense hauntings. This seam remains in the area for a number of days equal to the demon's Torment level.

 **Level Three**

 **Ghostwalk:** The Fallen may move between the physical realm and the Shadowlands, becoming visible but intangible on either side unless they will themselves to become substantial.

 _High-Torment:_ The spirit storm leaks through, and the effect of it follows the immaterial Fallen around for several days.

 **Level Four**

 **Reach Across the Barrier:** The Fallen may reach into the Shadowlands from the physical realm without actually entering them, or she may reach into the physical realm without leaving the Shadowlands.

 _High-Torment:_ The spirit storm leaks through to the physical world at the breach.

 **Level Five**

 **Pierce the Barrier:** This evocation enables the Fallen to create a temporary doorway between the living and dead realms, allowing other demons to cross into the Shadowlands if the portal's creator wishes.

 _High-Torment:_ The site of the portal is marked with the spirit storm and draws malevolent spirits towards it.

 _ **Lore of Chaos—**_ allows the Fallen to rend Creation and allow the darkness from outside to creep in, temporarily upsetting all laws of physics, reality and sanity. _All evocations require High-Torment._

 **Level One**

 **Reality Tremors:** The Fallen creates a disturbing but largely cosmetic effect in an area, like a rain of fish or something similar that is not possible under the normal laws of reality. Witnessing this display may lead to panic and temporary mental damage.

 **Level Two**

 **Sphere of Chaos:** The Fallen temporarily suspends the laws of cause and effect in an area, so that any action is highly likely to fail through freak occurrences.

 **Level Three**

 **Wave of Mutilation:** The Fallen infuses all living flesh in the vicinity with chaotic energies, firing neurons at random and triggering random emotions through unbalanced brain chemistry. The effect may cause slight damage, and even Fallen are susceptible.

 **Level Four**

 **Summon Outsider:** The Fallen summons something from outside Creation. The creature is not under her control, and will likely go on a rampage.

 **Level Five**

 **Hell on Earth:** This evocation summons a miniature apocalypse. Anything is possible in the affected area - the laws of physics and sanity are completely suspended, and nightmares walk the Earth. Rains of blood; floating pillars covered with screaming, fanged mouths; tentacles erupting at random from flesh - anything that is impossible becomes reality.

 _ **Lore of Contamination—**_ allows the Fallen to instill part of her essence into places and beings. _All evocations require High-Torment._

 **Level One**

 **Create Proxy:** The Fallen turns an object into a node that she can then use its perception and powers through. This evocation is extremely useful, because it counteracts a Fallen's essential immobility.

 **Level Two**

 **Lash of Corruption:** The Fallen instills her energies into a creature, harming and possibly killing it.

 **Level Three**

 **Taint the Land:** The Fallen instills her essence into an area, making it come to life and attack intruders.

 **Level Four**

 **Corrupt Relic:** This power is identical to the **Level Four** evocation of the **Lore of the Forge** ; this evocation allows the Fallen to create magical artifacts, although they are automatically equivalent to artifacts created through the high-Torment aspect of the **Lore of the Forge**.

 **Level Five**

 **Unspeakable Servitor:** The Fallen has her minions create a statue that she can use as a temporary host body instead of a living body. This artificial body lasts longer than a mortal body, but will eventually be consumed by its possessor's energies.

 _ **Lore of Violation—**_ is the darker, more brutal version of the **Lore of Humanity.** _All evocations require High-Torment._

 **Level One**

 **Nightmare Sending:** This evocation allows the Fallen to send messages into the dreams of sleeping mortals. While this isn't a particularly potent effect, it has a staggering range. The Fallen can direct nightmares into the minds of mortals dozens of miles away, without even needing to see its target. This evocation is also unique in that, unlike every other evocation, the Fallen can perform it while devoid of spiritual energy, and can even perform it unconsciously, sending out dreams even while it rests in stasis, in the hope of drawing mortals under her influence

 **Level Two**

 **Mind Rape:** This evocation allows the Fallen to probe the mind of a mortal that she can see, scanning their thoughts and memories for information. Material that the mortal doesn't feel is important is usually easy to find, while thoughts about things the mortal wishes to keep secret are more difficult to retrieve. The process of scanning a mortal's thoughts causes them appalling head-aches, and possibly even leaves them bleeding from the nose, mouth and ears.

 **Level Three**

 **Visions of Terror:** This evocation projects terrifying visions into the mind of one or more mortals. The Fallen can send a specific image or simply cause a mortal to see something that terrifies them. The mortal's brain conjures up an appropriate image to explain the sudden rush of fear. Mortals faced with these images are likely to panic and run away.

 **Level Four**

 **Enslave:** While the **Lore of Humanity** allows the Fallen to only nudge and subtly influence mortal minds, this evocation goes far beyond those limitations. With this evocation, the Fallen can completely control the mind and body of a mortal, making them do and say whatever she wishes. When the evocation fades, the mortal might suffer great emotional stress and lose their grip on their sanity.

 **Level Five**

 **Devour the Soul:** The most dreadful fate that can meet a Fallen is to have her soul devoured by another Fallen, her memories and energies fueling her enemy while her spirit is forever destroyed. Human souls, God's perfect creation, are protected from this horrific fate — except from the powerful Fallen who have mastered this lore. With this evocation, the Fallen can tear the soul from a living mortal and devour it, draining it of energy, memories and even precious Faith. The mortal's body lives in an irreversible coma for a time, while his soul is forever extinguished.


End file.
